Dogecoin Resources (Old)
A community driven list of Dogecoin resources to be listed on dogecoin.com Desktop clients *Windows client *OS X client *Source Light wallets *Multidoge *WowDoge Mobile wallets *Android wallet *IOS Wallet Online wallets *DogecoinEwallet.com- The most trusted and secure online wallet *DogeAPI *Moolah *HolyTransaction - your universal multi-currency wallet. It's designed for nontechnical users. It offers a simple and instant exchange among top cryptocurrencies. Mobile wallet client available on any device with HTML5 support. *Bitaps - multicurrency online wallet REST APIs *ANXPRO *DogeAPI *Vault of Satoshi *Moolah *SoChain Local portals *Polish *Chinese *French *Dutch *Spanish 'Mining pools' *Dogecoin Mining Pool *http://koinpool.com/dogecoin-mining-pool/ * http://thatdogepool.tk/ *http://dogecoin.coinminers.co *https://doge.hashfaster.com *http://fast-pool.com/ *https://awesomehash.com *http://coinking.io/ *http://doge.coinium.org/ *http://doge.coinpooler.net/ *http://doge.coinz.pw/ *http://doge.cryptoculture.net/ *http://doge.cryptoharvester.eu/ *http://doge.cryptominer.co/ *http://doge.cryptostew.com/ *http://dogecurrency.info/ *http://doge.hashrate.eu/ *http://doge.hash-to-coins.com/ *https://dogehouse.org *http://doge.jtcpools.org/ *http://doge.luckyminers.com/ *http://doge.mcminingpool.pw/ *https://doge.rapidhash.net/ *http://dogeme.com/ *http://doge.minefor.co.in/ *http://doge.netcodepool.org/ *http://doge.poolminers.com/ *http://dogepool.pw/ *http://doge.pool.mn/ *http://doge.pool.webxass.de/ *https://ghash.io/DOGE *https://hashco.ws/stats.php *http://hashdogs.org/ *http://hashpool.org/ *http://miner.coinedup.com/doge *http://pool.chunky.ms/ *http://pool.dogechain.info/ *http://pool.dogecoin.sg/ *http://pool.hostv.pl:9555/ *http://pool.paybtc.pl:9555/ *https://pool.pm/ *http://pool.testserverino.de/ *http://teamdoge.com/ *https://www.dogepool.net/ *http://www.icanhazdoge.com/ *https://www.nonstopmine.com/ *http://www.shibepool.com/ *http://www.wowmuchpool.com/ *https://www.crypthash.fr/dogecoin/ *https://awesomehash.com P2Pool nodes (hash rate shared by all nodes) *http://www.wowmuchpool.com *http://shitpost.asia/ *http://doge.crypto49er.com/ *http://doge-eu.crypto49er.com/ *http://doge.lurkmore.com/ *http://p2pool.name:9555/ *http://doge.litemoons.com:9555/ *http://doge.st/ *http://dogepool.glr.com:9555/ *http://pro.doge.litemoons.com/ *http://thecoinrush.com/ *http://doge.jir.dk:22550 *http://doge.p2nex.net:9555 *http://lovok.no-ip.com:22550 *http://pool.dogecoin.tw:9555/ *http://to-the-moon.info:9555/ *http://pool.dogepack.com/ *http://dogecurrency.info:2250/ *P2Pool Crawler *Network statistics *http://asguard-pool.eu:22550/ *http://stonedpuppy.com:22550 *http://114.252.114.118:22550 Exchanges *Coinnext * ANXPRO *Mengmengbi *Vault of Satoshi *Moolah *BTER *BTC38.com *COINS-E *Cryptsy *CoinedUp DOGE/BTC Exchange *C-CEX.com DOGE/BTC *C-CEX.com DOGE/USD *Doges.org Exchange Forum *Vircurex.com Exchange Trading Posts *SuchList.com * Dogemarket *DogeForSale *The Crypto Marketplace *Cryptothrift *Dogeslist *Shibe Mart *DogeOutlet *Dogecoin Media Market *Dogelet.com Directories *Doge Places * Doge Earth *DOGEdir *DogeBiz.net *DogePages *DogeDoor * Dogecoin.link Faucets *3FreeDogecoins.com * DogeCoin Faucets List *Free-doges *Desperate Doges *Phunsauce Dogecoin Faucet *The Moon Race (dry ATM, updating) *Bitcoin Mafia's Big List of Dogecoin Faucets *CryptoBucket Faucet #1CryptoBucket Faucet #1(dry ATM #2 aswell) *CryptoBucket Faucet #2 *In Doge We Trust (use promo code: install gentoo) *Dogey Faucet (dry ATM) *Pawcett (dry ATM) *Wow Such Faucet *Silabsofts Faucet *Doge faucet *Free Dogecoin Faucet *Cryptofaucet.us #1 *Cryptofaucet.us #2 *Cryptofaucet.us #3 *Cryptofaucet.us #4 *Cryptofaucet.us #5 *Cryptofaucet.us #6 *Cryptofaucet.us #7 *Cryptofaucet.us #8 *Cryptotide *Cryptospout *Dogedroppings *Sir Doge (funny faucet with very big rewards) *Full list of dogecoin faucets *Doge Me Up - Doge Faucet *Doge Litehouse *Very Faucet *DogeWantLotto * P+P Faucet * 3FreeD: '''3 Free Ð '''every 24 hours Games * DogecoinMachine - Slot machine game for Dogecoins * PokerShibes.com | Dogecoin Poker | 5kÐ Freerolls (zero entry fee) every 2 hours + 20kÐ every night (1 Million Guaranteed Texas Hold'em Tournaments Every Sunday!) *Dogemania - Trackmania + Dogecoin *ShibaDice * RollTheCoin.com | Lowest 0.98% House Edge| Provably Fair Dice *DogeCade - Rock Paper Scissors, Battleship, Rocket Race, Leap Doge, Chutes & Ladders, Raffles *Dogespin *Doge Pound *DOGE CoinGames *DogeKing.com | Double, Triple, Quadruple your Dogecoins! *Doge Fights *CasinoQT Lotto *CoinsFortress HighLow *Dogecoin POOL bet *DogeSlots *Dogescore *Luckydoge *DogeFlip *Dogefights *DogeDice.me *Wow Such Ponzi *ScratchDoge.com - The First Digital Currency Scratchcard Game *Doge Coin Lottery *Doge-Lotto.com Lotto(6/49)/Keno *Spinthatdoge - Wheel of fortune *Such BlackJack *Moonbets.com - Real events betting *PlayDogecoin.com --- Coming Soon *CryptoGamble.eu Blackjack, Lottery and Scratch & Win! Development *DogeCoin-JRPC *DogeCoin Ruby Client (gem) *node-dogecoin *Dogecoin Code Snippets *Dogecoin Testnet *Doge Assets (multimedia) Misc Services *Dogepay | Live Updating Value of Doge *CryptFolio *DailyDoge - Dogecoin News Site *Dogecoin Donation Button *Dogecoin Paper Wallet Generator *Moolah Paper Wallet Generator *DogeFetch: DOGE Display for Raspberry Pi *Alternative Donation Button *Dogecoin Exchange Rate Indicator *Doge meme editor/marketplaceAmDoge Dogecoin Address Shortener *AmDoge Dogecoin Address Shortener *SoChain: Blockchain Explorer *420DogeIt *DOGECOIN mining performance of AMD RADEON R9 series - R9 270X / R9 280X / R9 290 / R9 290X * HowToDoge: How To Guide * SayDoge: hear the the price of Dogecoin announced every X minutes♙ * Dogecoin Poker Blog Category:Community